The invention relates to an apparatus for feeding sheetlike items from a stack of sheetlike items. Such an apparatus is used in paper handling systems, such as inserters, printers and copier systems, and comprises an item feed means for separating and feeding a single item from the stack of sheetlike items.
Such an apparatus is known from EP-A2-1 719 723. This apparatus comprises a movable item platform for supporting a stack of sheetlike items, which is movable towards item feed rollers in order to initiate feeding. Movable side guides are provided to press against the edges of the stack to align the items if needed.